LOSING MY RELIGION
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: What happens when Castiel turns evil for the day? This short one shot aims to find out - and is another entry in my seemingly ongoing saga of Castiel and Jenna - rated M for ADULT CONTENT!


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - The title for this comes from a song by R.E.M. which is one of my favourites of theirs. I found that it kind of suited the story loosely. This was originally part of a themed writing competition where you could write about any character you wanted - just as long as said character turned evil fpr the day - I wrote mine about Castiel - and the name of Castiel's evil side - Azreal - comes from a character created over on , by the members of The Order Of Castiel.

Anyway - here we is and here we are - it's time to be ....

**_LOSING MY RELIGION._**

"That's not the Cas you know in there, Jenna!" Dean hissed, trying to prevent me from entering the room where he'd trapped Castiel.

"What are you talking about, Dean? Of course it's Castiel!" I commented, in genuine confusion, as I looked up at him.

Dean looked sad then, before saying - "I can't let you go in there, Jenna - it's too dangerous for you!"

"Please, Dean, let me see him. He wouldn't hurt me - I'm his soulmate!" I said, quietly.

Dean looked to Sam then, who said - "Let her go in, Dean. Maybe she can help him out. At least she has got the advantage of beiong bonded to him!"

I could tell Dean didn't like it by the way his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, but still he said - "Alright. But please, Jenna, if you get hurt in there .... "

"It was my decision to go in there, I know" I said, not taking offense at what he'd said. "I still don't think he will. And I still don't know what happened tio him guys!"

I looked up at them noth, patiently until Sam said - "He's been possessed - by a demon!"

"A demon?" I asked, in disbelief. "A freaking demon?"

"I'm afraid so!" Dean said. "There's three entities in the same body now, as far as we can determine - Castiel himself, the original dude who's vessel he's inhabiting and now the demon. Now do you see why we thought it was so dangerous for you to go in there?"

"I'm still going in there. I'm a hunter as well as Castiel's soulmate - it should be me who helps him!" I said, remembering the vow I'd made to Castiel that I'd lay down my life for him if necessary.

Now was the time to start fulfilling that vow.

I entered the room, surprised at the mess I found in there - books seemingly scattered aimlessly around, tanles, chairs flung to the ground. Castiel himself was cowering in the far crorner, eyes wide and no longer the beautiful shade of blue I loved, but an ominous shade of black - demonic black.

Upon my arrival into the room, he looked up and he literally flew at me, pinning me against the wall with a thump. I almost cracked my head open, but I didn't mind the roughness - bizarrely enough I enjoyed the rough play more than I really ought to have done, or thought that I would.

"Cas, CAS, it's me, Jen!" I said to him, using the pet name only Cas was allowed to use.

"I'm not Cas! I'm Azreal!" Castiel barked at me.

"Azreal?" I repeated, wondering at the ease the unfamiliar name tripped from my tongue like I'd spoken it for years.

"Call me Castiel's evil twin!" Azreal sneered. "Who are you to him and what do you want from me? You smell like a hunter!"

"I am a hunter and I'm also Cas' soulmate, Azreal. I want you to leave this vessel - return Cas to me!" I told him, meeting those black on black eyes unflinchingly.

Castiel / Azreal grinned at that - but it wasn't Cas' pleasingly adorable grin - this grin was evil, more ominous.

I shouldn't have been turned on by the inherent evilnessof Azreal, but to my horror, I was. I still saw Castiel, the one I loved, despite the aura of menace pervading the air around him, despite the black on black eyes instead of the clearest of blues. He still smelt the same - the faint whiff of cologne that belonged to the vessel, of the soap I'd applied so many times to Cas' waiting body. He still looked too much like my Castiel ...

Dammit, I still saw him as Castiel, even though I sort of knew he wasn't.

I reached up to Azreal's face, before saying - "Castiel, if you're still in there, please, help me defeat this demon inhabiting the space with you!"

Azreal smiled, leaning into the touch of my hand and for one instant, I could see a touch of blue leaking through the demonic black eyes.

Then the black took over again - Azreal back in full possession again.

"Cas is in here with me - and he's going to see me take you - his soulmate - and he can't do anything to stop me from doing so!" and Azreal laughed agin. "He says hi by the way! And oh ..... what's this?"

Azreal's eyes flew open in genuine surprise. Then he grinned, leering down on me as though something had pleased him immensely.

"He loves you, Jen! He loves you more than anything else. I don't suppose he's ever told you that, has he?" the demon asked.

I nearly cried at that, but still I said - "He didn't have to. I knew it. I felt it as strongly as I feel my own love for him. He didn't have to tell me, damn you!"

"I see you possess Fighting spirit - this is going to be so much fun! Cas can just watch, unable to do a thing while I take his love slave!" Azreal said, as he leant into me, nipping lightly at my neck.

I hated myself a little for reacting so strongly to Azreal, but I couldn't help it. All I saw and felt was Castiel on me, touching me with Castiel's hands.

"I'm sorry," I said, to Cas, as I turned more to Azreal, leaning into him more.

I told myself that Cas was still in this body - I was still making love to him, and not just to Azreal. I closed my eyes, and felt then the touch of Castiel, his ethereal spirit self that I usually invariably felt on a daily basis, which seemed part and parcel of being his soul mate. I could feel it when no one else could, which is what gave me my next idea ... It did seem to me as though Cas was telling me he understood, that it was alright for me to do this, that he knew I'd be thinking of him ...

"Oh God" I murmured, as Azreal picked me bodily from the floor, supporting my weight as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Azreal laughed in an evil way, before saying - "This is wonderful - taking a willing love slave belonging to an angel!"

I thought of Castiel again and my body tightened in response to Azreal as he leant in again, all familiar scent and actions, even though the soul inside him may be different.

I felt him hard against me and I moaned in pleasure, ready for him and he knew it. He hitched my skirt out of the way, pulling my panties free with one hand, while still supporting me easily with the other.

I could feel the demon riding Castiel's chosen vessel as strongly as I could feel Castiel himself and the obvious evil attached to the demon only added to the excitement of sex with Castiel.

I closed my eyes and cried out in pleasure as I felt Azreal guide himself into me, calling for Castiel, even as Azreal thrust himself deep inside me. I thightened around his hard shaft, eliciting moans of pleasure from Azreal's lips as he continued to thrust roughly inside me.

I could feel Castiel reaching for me and I tried to pull him to the foreground of the vessel's body, willing him into full possession with every fiber of my body, with every thought and cry I gave. I could feel Castiel becoming stronger in that body and the sex became gentler, less rough and I cried out Cas' name, as the beginnings of an orgasm started pooling in my abdomen, radiating through me in pleasurable waves of bliss. Castiel continued thrusting into me, finishing what Azreal had started. I think Castiel himself needed his release as much as I needed mine right then and I gave myself over to a powerful climax, screaming out for Castiel as Castiel himself emptied his release deep inside me, with murmured repetitions of my name.

I buried my face into the familiar feel of Castiel's neck, smelling and feeling nothing but Castiel in that vessel, other than the original man himself of course. It seemed as though Azreal had gone, forced out by the force of opur souls joining together in that most intimate of acts - which is what I had been banking on from the beginning.

"Always you," I gasped out breathlessly into his neck. "I was always thinking of you!"

Castiel kissed me before saying - " I know - I felt you reaching out for me, despite Azreal's hold over you. But there was something in what Azreal said that was true though."

I looked up at Cas then, curiously, before saying - "What, Cas?"

"I never told you I loved you, yet I do - love you, Jen!" and Cas' face split into a rare and proper grin at me.

I grinned back at him and said - "I know that, you idjit, cos I love you too!"

Castiel laughed, a rare sound coming from the angel and I grinned back in response to the laughter, happy that I was able to elicit that from him.

"Now I think I have some unfinished business to attend to," Cas said, looking down on me with familiar blue eyes darkened with desire. "After all, I wasn't hardly there at the beginning of Azreal's ... "

His voice trailed off then, as though he didn't quite know how to choose his words, but I knew what he meant anyway. I think Castiel really needed to be there throughout the act of sex again, to make hjis mark on me once more. The beginning of that act had been robbed from him by Azreal after all.

"Sounds good to me!" I said, respomdimg to Castiel's touch more strongly than I had to Azreal's.

We shared grins again and I was amazed at the power of being a true soulmate. That was a bond that could never be broken under any circumstance and that bond could even be used to exorcize demons, as we'd just proved.

Not that I'd ever want to perform our version of exorcism in front of others mind you, particularly Dean and Sam Winchester .....

THE END


End file.
